gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mesa Grande
The Canis Mesa and Mesa Grande are off-road vehicles that appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V. The beta version of this vehicle was probably dubbed the "Desperado", as indicated in some game files. Design 3D Universe Resembling a 1987–1995 Jeep Wrangler (as evidenced by its rectangular headlights and signal lights) and differing by its horizontal slitted grille design, the Mesa Grande is evidently a compact SUV with a heightened ground clearance and large wheels to facilitate offloading. The Mesa Grande comes in three variations with regards to the occupants' compartment, including a canvas top, a rollbar or nothing at all. The Mesa Grande can only seat two. While more common in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the Mesa is a rather rare vehicle in GTA San Andreas, as it does not spawn much, and only has prominent appearances in Missions and when wanted in the Exports and Imports side-mission. GTA San Andreas' Mesa, however, can be upgraded at TransFender. HD Universe In GTA V, the Mesa resembles the 2007-2013 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. The rear lacks the spare tire that the older Mesa Grandes used to have (though one may be able to added through Los Santos Customs). The front fascia and grille resembles that of an old Toyota Land Cruiser. Although the Mesa is always a convertible, it may appear both with or without its removable hard-top. Performance 3D Universe The Mesa Grande's performance is similar to that of the Blista Compact; due to its light weight and short wheelbase, the Mesa Grande is significantly nimble and possesses above average pickup and torque than speed. However, as a compact SUV, the Mesa Grande only has a moderate top speed. Its light weight and stiff suspension may also result in frequent rollovers on uneven terrain or in accidents. The Mesa is powered by a six-cylinder engine, which is large and powerful. The engine has been an inline throughout the 3D universe, but is a V6 for GTA V. All Mesa is 4-wheel drive. HD Universe Being a 4-wheel drive vehicle, the Mesa suffers from a larger turning circle than most SUVs. Variants GTA San Andreas *The Mesa Grande has been adopted for use by the National Guard. In GTA San Andreas, Mesa's are featured in "Robbing Uncle Sam" to be used by the National Guard (sometimes with a green roof), while a military variant of the Mesa Grande in GTA Vice City Stories, painted in military green, is available in the Fort Baxter Air Base. Both variants are still referred to by their original names, Mesa and Mesa Grande. GTA V There are two variants of the Mesa in Grand Theft Auto V : * The Crusader, a military version operated by the army, only found in Ford Zancudo. *An off-road version used by Merryweather operatives with raised suspension, bigger wheels and tires and a snorkel intake. This variant also features various military enhancements such as reinforced bumpers, a winch and a full tubular exo-skeleton with a roof rack and high-power lamps. Like the regular vehicle, it may appear both with or without its removable hard-top. Performance-wise, the Merryweather Mesa is slower than its civilan counterpart but makes up for it with impressive torque, allowing it to climb near-vertical hills. Modifications GTA San Andreas *The Mesa can be modified at TransFenders. *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Locations GTA Vice City * Commonly spawned throughout Vice City. * Sometimes spawns in the car park behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. GTA San Andreas * During the mission "Robbing Uncle Sam" at the army depot in Ocean Docks, Los Santos. Occasionally features a dark green roof. * Sometimes spawns around the Mulholland Safehouse. * At the base of Mount Chiliad (only when wanted for export). * Importable from Easter Basin docks after being delivered, for $20,000. * During the mission "Misappropriation" in various spots around Aldea Malvada, Tierra Robada. * Seen commonly in Verdant Bluffs and around beach areas in Los Santos, such as Verona Beach, East Beach and Santa Maria Beach. * Common around Missionary Hill. * Seen around Greenglass College and Blackfield Stadium GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in the parking lot at 1102 Washington Street in Washington Beach. *A military version is found in the northwest area of Fort Baxter Air Base. GTA V *Fairly common around Los Santos. *Spawns around Blaine County and other rural areas. GTA Online *The Merryweather version may be obtained by calling mercenaries on someone and then stealing one from them. *The normal Canis Mesa is very rare, but can be found around Blaine County and Los Santos. Trivia *The Mesa Grande plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **West Coast Talk Radio or Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. *"Mesa Grande" is Spanish and Portuguese for big table. *In GTA San Andreas, if a fat Grove Street gang member sits on the passenger seat of the Mesa, the seat will completely disappear and in its place will be his body. The seat will reappear again once the gang member exits the vehicle. Navigation }} de:Mesa es:Mesa Grande fr:Mesa Grande pl:Mesa Grande Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Canis Category:Off-Road vehicles